


They Won't Notice

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Fingering, SPN Smut, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dom/sub dynamic, sam winchester smut, slight exhibitionism, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: It's movie night at the bunker. You, Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack all settle down in the "Dean Cave" to watch All Saints' Day III: The Reckoning, but Sam has another idea in mind. Can you keep quiet so the others won't notice?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	They Won't Notice

It was chilly in the “Dean Cave” as no one but Dean liked to call it, where you and Sam were currently cuddled under a blanket watching some David Yaeger movie. Whether it was All Saints Day I, II, III, IV, or V you wouldn’t know; there was only one thing that you had been able to pay attention to, and that was Sam’s cock growing hard as you sat in his lap in the recliner that the two of you were sharing. Normally, you’d be riding him by now, but normally Dean, Cas and Jack weren’t also in the same room.

“I don’t get it. _Why_ is he killing those kids?” Jack asked innocently. The three single members of Team Free Will were all sharing the couch together, Dean smushed in between the angel and the nephilim, trying not to lose his shit from being asked an endless stream of questions from the both of them. An ear-piercing scream erupted from the T.V. as Hatchet Man took another victim and Sam took the opportunity as soon as it arose.

“I’m usually inside you by now, what’s the hold up?” He whispered, as the room was filmed with screams and everyone’s attention was on the movie. You looked at him wide eyed, tilting your head ever-so-slightly to the three stooges on the couch. “They’re so focused on that movie, baby. Look, they won’t even notice if I do this,” he breathed, barely audible over the sounds of Hatchet Man’s, “Time to slice and dice!”. Sam slowly moved his hand which had been resting on your stomach down to the hem of your pajama shorts and he slipped under the elastic waistband with ease. You were so thankful for the dark room and large blanket that you had covering the both of you, because the slight movement going on down near your core would have been quite noticeable without either of those things. You stifled a moan to the back of your throat as Sam continued to slide his hand down lower and lower, until he reached your clit. You never wore underwear with your pajamas and he knew this; he was taking full advantage of it. Sam began rubbing circles on your clit; the wetness in between your legs was beginning to seep through your shorts. He took the opportunity to push two of his fingers inside of you without warning when another scream came from the T.V., your gasp drowned out by the shrieks coming from Yaeger’s next victim. Sam pumped his fingers in and out of you tantalizingly slow as you tried your best to make it seem like you were actually interested in this damn movie, in case anyone were to glance over at the two of you. “You’re so wet, you want me inside of you, don’t you? Such a little slut for me, even in front of all these people? I’ll have to punish you for that later,” Sam growled quietly into your ear again, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. You nodded in response, keeping your eyes glued to the T.V. screen. Sam pulled his fingers out of you and grabbed you by your hips, which you lifted ever-so-slightly so he could pull your shorts down to your thighs. You were so focused on keeping the blanket over the both of you, moving as little as possible, and keeping your eyes on the screen that you didn’t even feel Sam taking his cock out of the waistband of his sweatpants before he placed the tip of it at your entrance. He guided your hips down onto his cock slowly as you bit back a moan. “Good girl,” he praised quietly, as he wrapped his arms around you from behind to make it seem as though the two of you were just re-adjusting your cuddling position. You ached for friction, for some kind of movement inside of you, but Sam was now actually watching the movie, and you knew he had no intention of moving anytime soon. You wiggled your hips slightly, begging for him to touch you. No response. You did it again, a little less subtly this time, and you felt his cock twitch inside of you. Sam moved his hand to your ponytail, pulling it down towards him so you were now staring up at the ceiling as he whispered into your ear again, “Do not move.” You nodded to let him know that you understood, and he let go of your hair. Your eyes met the T.V. screen again; there was about 15 minutes left of the movie. You needed it to be over now. You tried to pay attention, to think about anything else other than Sam’s cock buried inside you that you weren’t allowed to ride. Another scream filled the room and Sam took the moment to thrust into you, causing a yelp to escape your lips. You had always complained about how loudly Dean needed to listen to his movies, but in this moment, you were glad that he needed the volume turned to at least an 85 to hear anything. Any quieter and you were sure that your yelp would have been heard. The last ten minutes of the movie were loud. Screaming, clanging, running, banging; any and all noise was being made, and with each noise came a thrust from Sam, and a feeling of pleasure that rippled through your whole body. You wondered how the two of you were going to get out of this position once the movie was off and the lights were back on, but you pushed the thought to the back of your head as Sam finally moved his fingers to your core, spreading your juices between your folds as he fucked into you slowly. He finally brought his digits back to your clit again. It took everything you had in you not to moan his name as he gave you attention in the one spot where you needed it the most. You were so close to a release, you could feel every muscle in your body tense up, and then Sam stopped. You were brought back down from your high as you heard the T.V. turn off and the lights came back on. You opened your eyes that you didn’t even realize you had closed, to see Dean and Jack getting up from their seat on the couch, Castiel already at the door. You closed your eyes again quickly, hoping that no one had seen you open them; you figured the only way to get out of this situation was to pretend that you were asleep. Sam had the hand that was giving you pleasure only seconds before resting on your stomach again. As far as you could tell, the two of you looked like you were in a very innocent cuddling position, but Sam’s cock was still buried inside of you. The blanket was still covering the both of you, hiding your dirty little secret.

“Dammit, Y/N!” Dean whisper-yelled as he saw you with your eyes closed, your head resting on Sam’s chest. “I thought she’d at least get through this one! It’s one of the better ones!”

Sam chuckled. “Sorry man, I just don’t think she’s a big Hatchet Man girl,” he shrugged, as he realized that you were pretending to sleep.

“Yeah, well, we got two more of these two watch. And the next one is the best one! I’ll make her a Yaeger fan by Halloween, just wait,” Dean said, as he made his way to the door. Jack and Castiel had already headed off to do whatever it is that angels and nephilims do at night. “You two sleeping in here tonight?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, probably. There’s no moving her when she’s out like this. I don’t want to wake her,” Sam said, as he placed an innocent kiss on the top of your head. He was so damn good at acting innocent when he needed to.

“Alright, well… please don’t have sex in that chair. That’s my favorite chair,” Dean pleaded.

“She’s asleep, don’t worry,” Sam reassured him, and you bit back a smile, thankful that you were facing away from the door. “Goodnight, Dean,” he added in a “why-are-you-still-standing-there?” tone.

“Night, Sammy,” Dean yawned, as he turned the lights back off and left the room. Your eyes shot open as Sam thrusted into you once more.

“Just because they’re gone, doesn’t mean you get to make any noise now, understand?” He questioned in a stern tone. You nodded in response. Without the sounds of Hatchet Man there to drown out your moans of pleasure, you were going to have to work extra hard to not make a single noise. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
